The Digimon King
by Kaybugg1
Summary: Young Prince Marcus can't wait to be king but after his father's death he is forced to leave his home thanks to his evil Uncle Karuta. But soon must return to take his place in the Circle of Life.
1. The New Prince

**Disney owns The Lion King and it's songs while Bandai owns Digimon**

Chapter 1

The New Prince

As the sun began to rise one morning deep in the african jungle animals came from far and near to pay their respects to their new prince.

Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba  
Sithi uhm ingonyama  
Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
Ingonyama Siyo Nqoba  
Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw enamabala

All kinds of animals from the weakest to the greatest made their way to Pride Rock where their king and queen lived along with a group of lionesses.

From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love

Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life

At the top of Pride Rock was King Spencer who looked over the animals and smiled as his oldest and wisest friend Homer the local shaman walked through the crowd while Sampson the major domo watched from his spot next to the king. Soon Homer walked over to King Spencer and the two hugged as old friends. King Spencer then led Homer into the cave where Queen Sarah layed on the ground with her son the newborn Prince Marcus layed in her arms. Homer smiled as he cracked open on of the fruit on his walking stick and marked Marcus's forehead proclaming him the crowned prince. Then Homer poured sand onto the newborn prince causing him to sneeze while the king and queen watched proudly. Homer then gently picked up the newborn and carried him outside with King Spencer and Queen Sarah right behind them. Homer then raised the newborn to the sky causing all the animals to cheer as the sight and then one by one the animals began to bow.

It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love

Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life.


	2. Karuda

**Bandai owns Digimon while Disney owns The Lion King**

Chapter 2

Karuda

While everyone rejoiced over the newborn prince, King Spencer noticed that his brother was not with the other animals. Meanwhile the king's brother Karuda growled as he captured a mouse in his cave underneith Pride Rock. "Life's not fair, is it. You see I, I... well, I shall never become king. And you... shall never see the light of another day." said Karuda just as he was about to eat the mouse just as Sampson flew into the room. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Sampson asked just as the mouse escaped. "I am here to announce that King Spencer's on his way so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." said Sampson as he landed in front of Karuda. "Oh, now look, Sampson, you made me lose my lunch." said Karuda as the mouse ran into a tiny hole. "Ha! You'll lose more then that when the king gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia." said Sampson as as Karuda started to get closer and closer to the little bird. "Ooooh... How I quiver in fear." smirked Karuda just as he snapped his jaws around Sampson before he could move. "Drop him." growled Spencer as he walked into the cave causing Karuda to roll his eyes as he dropped the now spit covered bird.

"Impeccable timing your majesty." said Sampson as he shook off the spit from his feathers. "Why if it isn't my big brother coming down to visit the commoners." said Karuda as Spencer glared at him. "Sarah and I didn't see you at the presentation today." said Spencer as Karuda walked over to a near by wall. "That was today? It must have slipped my mind." said Karuda as uncovered his claws and then ran them down the wall making a horrible screetching sound. "Well as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should have been the first in line." said Sampson causing Karuda to snap his teeth at him. "I was first in line until the little brat was born." snarled Karuda as he bent down to the bird's level. "That "brat" is my son and your future king." growled Spencer as he glared at his brother once more. "Then I shall have to practice my curtsy." said Karuda sarcasticly as he tried to leave the cave but Spencer growled as he blocked him. "Don't turn your back on me Karuda." growled Spencer as he bared his teeth at the other lion. "No Spencer, you shouldn't turn your back on me!" growled Karuda as moved past Spencer but Spencer just blocked him again and growled once more. "Is that a challage?" growled Spencer as he glared at Karuda. "Calm your temper, I wouldn't dream of challaging you." said Karuda as he streached. "Well why not?" Sampson asked curiously and abit disappointed. "Well, as far as brains go I have the lion's share. But when it comes to brute strength... i'm afraid I am at the shallow end of the gene pool." said Karuda as he moved past Spencer and then headed out of the cave. "There's one in every family sire. Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions." said Sampson as he and Spencer headed out of the cave as well. "What am I going to do with him?" Spencer asked as he shook out his mane. "He'd make a very hansome throw rug." said Sampson causing Spencer to shake his head. "Sampson!" said a surprised Spencer. "And just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him." said Sampson causing Spencer to laugh as they headed back to Pride Rock.

Months after the presentation as rain poured down onto the land, high in an old tree Homer smiled as finished a painting of Marcus on the old tree's bark. "Marcus." said Homer before he began to laugh quietly.


	3. Marcus's life lesson

**I don't own Digimon or Lion King**

Chapter 3

Marcus's life lesson

One morning as the sun began to rise a little light brown lion cub looked at the rising sun and then ran into the cave and over the still sleeping lionesses calling for his dad. "Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Come on Dad, we gotta go!." said the lion cub as he climbed over another one of the lionesses and finally landed on the rock that his parents were sleeping on. "Dad!, Daaad!" said Marcus just as Sarah yawned. "Your son is awake." Sarah told Spencer as Marcus kept calling for Spencer. "Before sunrise he's your son." said Spencer who tried to go back to sleep but Marcus refused to let him as the little lion cub tugged on his father's ear but ended up tugging too hard and falling. But that didn't stop the determained cub as he headbutted his dad finally waking him up. "You promised." said Marcus as he glared at Spencer. "Okay, okay, I'm up." said Spencer causing Marcus to cheer while Spencer yawned. Soon Spencer, Sarah and Marcus headed out of the cave and after telling Sarah good-bye Spencer led Marcus to the top of Pride Rock.

"Look Marcus. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." said Spencer causing Marcus's eyes to widen.

"Wow." said Marcus in awe.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls with the sun. One day, Marcus, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king." said Spencer causing Marcus's eyes to widen in shock.

"And this'll all be mine?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Everything." said Spencer.

"Everything the light touches.. But what about that shadowy place?" Marcus asked curiously.

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Marcus." said Spencer causing Marcus to look at him curiously.

"But I thought a king could do what ever he wants." said Marcus causing Spencer to chuckle.

"There's more to being a king then getting your way all the time." said Spencer causing Marcus's eyes to widen.

"There's more?" Marcus asked in shock causing Spencer to chuckle one more.

"Marcus." chuckled Spencer as he led his son off of Pride Rock and around the plains.

"Everything you see exists in a delicate balance. As king you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope." said Spencer causing Marcus to look at him curiously once more.

"But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Yes, Marcus, but let me explain. When we die our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." said Spencer just as Sampson landed on a rock in front of them. "Good Morning sire." said Sampson as he bowed in front of the king and prince. "Good Morning Sampson." said Spencer.

"Checking in with the morning report." said Sampson causing Spencer to nod. "Fire away." said Spencer causing Sampson to begin to sing.

"Chimps are going ape, giraffes remain above it all

Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall

Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks

Showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said, "No thanks!"

We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch

Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch

This is the morning report

Gives you the long and the short

Every grunt, roar and snort

Not a tale I distort

On the morning report."

While Sampson was during the morning report Spencer noticed that his son was acting strangely.

"What are you doing son?" Spencer asked Marcus who had just hit his head on a rock. "Pouncing." said Marcus causing Spencer to grin. "Let an old pro show you how it's done." said Spencer causing Marcus to grin as well.

Sampson: "Oh the buffalo have got a beef about this season's grass..."

Spencer as he pushed his son lower in the grass: "Stay low to the ground."

"Ok, stay low to the ground." said a excited Marcus.

"Shh. Not a sound... take one more step. Then pounce!" said Spencer.

"...are quite frankly in the dung. Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrkkkkkkkk!" yelled Sampson just as Marcus pounced on him and tried to catch him but Sampson tried his best not to be captured by the cub while Spencer started laughing as Marcus began to sing.

"This is the morning report

gives you the long and the short.

Every grunt, roar, and snort, not a tale I distort,

(Finally Marcus managed to catch Sampson by the tail with his teeth) on the morning report." sang Marcus who then threw Sampson onto the ground where a mole poped out of the ground and told Sampson some destressing news. "Sire, hyenas in the Pridelands." said Sampson causing Spencer's eyes to widen. "Sampson, take Marcus home." said Spencer causing Marcus to pout. "Awe Dad, can't I come?" Marcus asked Spencer who shook his mane. "No Marcus, it's too dangerous." said Spencer who then took off while Sampson led the little lion cub home.


	4. Karuda's 1st plan

**I don't own Digimon, Lion King or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

Chapter 4

Karuda's 1st plan

"Hey, Uncle Karuda, guess what?" Marcus asked as he excitedly ran over to his uncle who was walking around Pride Rock. "I despise guessing games." said Karuda as he turned to face his nephew. "I'm going to be king of Pride Rock." said Marcus happily. "Oh goody." said Karuda sarcastically. "My dad just showed my the whole kingdom. And I'm going to rule it all." giggle Marcus.

"Yes, well forgive me for not jumping for joy. Bad back, you know." said Karuda as he colasped onto the ground. "Hey Uncle Karuda, when i'm king, what will that make you?" Marcus asked as he climbed on top of his uncle. "A monkey's uncle." said Karuda as he rolled his eyes. "You're so weird." laughed Marcus as he rolled off of his uncle. "You have no idea." said Karuda as he turned his head to face Marcus. "So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?" Karuda asked as he stood up and began to lead Marcus away from the shade. "Everything." said Marcus proudly. "He didn't show you what's behind the northern area?" Karuda asked causing Marcus to sigh sadly. "Well no, he said I can't go there." said Marcus causing Karuda to look at him sternly. "And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there." said Karuda as he sat down in the sun causing Marcus's eyes to widen. "I'm brave. What's out there?" Marcus asked. "Well, i'm sorry Marcus, I just can't tell you." said Karuda as he turned his head away from his nephew causing Marcus to pout. "But why not?" Marcus whined.

"Marcus, Marcus, Marcus, I am only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew." said Karuda as he put his paw on Marcus's head and messed up his fur causing the cub to scoff. "Yeah, right. I'm your only nephew." scoffed Marcus. "All the more reason for me to be protective. An Elephant Graveyard is no place for a young prince. Opps." said Karuda as he covered his mouth with his paw. "An Elephant what?" Marcus asked excidedly as he looked at his uncle. "Woah!" said Marcus in shock. "Oh dear, i've said too much. Well I suppose you would have found out sooner or later. What with you being so smart and all. Just do me one favor. Promise me, you'll never visit that awful place." said Karuda as he wrapped his front leg around Marcus and pulled him close. "No problem." said Marcus causing Karuda to grin. "There's a good boy. You run along now and remember it's our little secret." said Karuda as he let go of Marcus and sent him off to play. Once Marcus was out of his sight Karuda smirked knowing that his nephew would go to the Elephant Graveyard anyway.

As soon as he left his uncle, Marcus headed straight to his best friend Thomas who was being bathed by his mom Tony who was sunbathing with Sarah.

"Hey Thomas!" yelled Marcus excitedly as he ran over to his best friend. "Hey Marcus." said the little blue and white lion cub. "I just heard about this really cool place, come on!" said Marcus excitedly as he stood in front of Thomas and Tony.

"Marcus, i'm kinda in the middle of a bath." said Thomas as his mom continued to groom him just as Marcus was scooped up by Sarah. "And it's time for yours as well." said Sarah as she began to groom a scowling Marcus who quickly pulled away from her. "Mom! You're messing up my mane, so can we go now?" Marcus asked as Thomas got free from Tony.

"So where are we going and it better not be anywhere dumb." said Thomas as he walked over to his friend. "By the waterhole." lied Marcus causing Thomas to look at him confused. "What's so great by the waterhole?" Thomas asked causing Marcus to roll his eyes. "I'll show you when we get there." whispered Marcus causing Thomas's eyes to widen.


	5. Marcus can't wait to be king

**I don't own The Lion King or Digimon**

Chapter 5

Marcus can't wait to be king.

"Mom, can I go with Marcus?" Thomas asked as he and Marcus grinned as they looked at their mother's with widen eyes. "I don't know, what do you think Sarah?" Tony asked as he looked from the children to her friend. "Well..it's alright with me." said Sarah causing the cubs to cheer. "As long as Sampson goes with you." finished Sarah causing the cubs to groan. "Not Sampson." Marcus told Thomas who nodded.

A few minutes later Sampson was flying over Thomas and Marcus as they heading to the waterhole. "Step lively. The faster we get to the waterhole, the faster we can leave." said Sampson from above. "So where are we really going?" Thomas whispered curiously making sure that Sampson couldn't hear him. "An Elephant Graveyard." whispered Marcus causing Thomas's eyes to widen. "Wow!" shouted Thomas causing Marcus to shush him. "Shh! Sampson." shushed Marcus. "Right, how are we going to ditch the dodo." Thomas asked knowing they wouldn't be able to go with Sampson right in over them causing Marcus to smirk as he whispered his plan in Thomas's ear.

"Just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled, what with your being betrothed in all." said Sampson as he landed in front of the two cubs causing them to look at him curiously. "Be-what?" Marcus asked the little bird curiously. "Betrothed, Intended, Affianced." said Samspon. "Meaning what?" Thomas asked curiously wondering what the little bird was talking about. "One day you two are going to be married." said Sampson causing Marcus and Thomas to look at him in shock. "Yuck!" said Marcus. "Eww!" said Thomas. "I can't marry him. He's my friend." said Marcus. "Yeah, it'd be too weird." agreed Thomas. "Well sorry to bust your bubble but you two turtledoves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations." explaned Sampson causing Marcus to shake his head. "Well when i'm king that's the first thing that will go." said Marcus putting is plan into action. "Not while i'm around." said Sampson causing Marcus to smirk. "In that case you're fired." said Marcus causing Sampson to smirk. "Hmm, nice try but only the king can fire me." said Sampson. "Well he's the future king." agued Thomas. "Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you." smirked Marcus.

"Not yet I don't and with an attitude like that, I'm afraid that your shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed." said Sampson who smirked once more. "That's not the way I see it." said Marcus who began to sing.

Marcus: I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!

Sampson just laughed as he plucked a piece of hair off of Marcus's head causing the cub to wince: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair."

Marcus as he stuck his head into a pile of leaves and then shook his head revealing a main made out of leaves: I'm gonna be the main event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar!"

Marcus's little roar caused Sampson to roll right into a near by mud puddle causing the poor bird to be covered in mud but when he tried to clean the mud off of him self he ended up tugging on an elephant's ear causing the elephant to glare at Sampson who then flew over to the cubs and landed in the middle of them.

Sampson scoffed: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing.

Marcus: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

Sampson: You've rather a long way to go,

Young master, if you think-

Marcus while Thomas made a face behind Sampson's back: No one saying, "Do this"

Sampson: Now when I said that. I-

Thomas while Marcus made a face behind Sampson's back: No one saying, "Be there"

Sampson: What I meant was-

Marcus while Thomas made a face behind Sampson's back: No one saying, "Stop that!"

Sampson: Look, what you don't realize-

Marcus and Thomas: No one saying, "See here!"

Marcus as he and Thomas hitched aride from some zebra who helped them escape their winged cubsitter: Free to run around all day!

Sampson as he flew after the cubs: Well, that's definitely out!

Marcus: Free to do it all my way!

Sampson as he poked Marcus with his right wing: I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart

Marcus as he pushed Sampson away from him: Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start

Sampson as he landed on a floating log: If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

Simba as a crowd of animals began to encircle him and Thomas who were now on top of two giraffe's heads: Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Everybody look left(the animals looked left)

Everybody look right(the crown of animals looked right)

Everywhere you look I'm

Standin' in the spotlight!

Sampson: Not yet!

Animals: Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Marcus's finest fling

Marcus as the animals began to block Sampson from the cubs:

Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

By the time Marcus finished singing all of the animals had formed a huge tower which then came crumbling down right on top of poor Sampson. Once the poor hornbill was able to get free he noticed that his charges were no where to be seen. "MARCUS! THOMAS!" yelled Sampson hoping that the cubs were somewhere close by.


	6. The Elephant Graveyard

**I don't own Digimon or The Lion King**

Chapter 6

The Elephant Graveyard

"Alright, it worked!" cheered Marcus as he and Thomas headed to the Elephant Graveyard. "We lost him!" said Thomas happily. "I am a genius!" said Marcus happily causing Thomas to rise his eyebrow at his friend. "Hey genius, it was my idea." said Thomas causing Marcus to smirk. "Yeah, but I pulled it off." bragged Marcus. "With me!" agued Thomas who stopped walking along with Marcus. "Oh yeah?" Marcus asked before he tried to jump on his friend but he ended up on his back with Thomas on top of him. "Pinned ya!" laughed Thomas causing Marcus to goan. "Hey let me up!" complaned Marcus as he tried to move so Thomas got up off of his friend who tried to pin him but he ended up causing them both to roll off of the hill they were playing on and stop in front of a dark area the was covered in bones of large animals. "Pinned ya again!" laughed Thomas before he got off of his friend and began to look around in shock. "Woah!" said Thomas and Marcus in shock.

"Isn't great?" Marcus asked happily. "We could get in big trouble." warned Thomas as he and Marcus began to walk around. "I know." smirked Marcus as he and Thomas walked over to a large skull in the ground. "I wonder if it's brains are still inside?" Thomas asked Marcus as they tried to look into the skull but were stopped by Sampson who was not happy with his charges. "The only checking out you two will be doing is out of here." said Sampson as he tried to herd the cubs away from the Elephant Graveyard. "Hey look Thomas, ol' Banana Beak is scared." laughed Marcus causing Sampson to glare at him and Thomas. "That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy. And right now, we are all in very real danger." warned Sampson as he began to look around for any trouble.

"Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha." laughed Marcus who then paled as did Thomas and Sampson when they began to hear more laughter as three hyenas stalked over to them from the giant skull. Their names were Nanami, the leader and the only girl of the small pack, Kouki the second in command and Ivan.

"Well, well, well, Kouki, what have we got here?" Nanami asked as she and the other hyenas began to circle the two cubs and bird. "Hmm, I don't know Nanami uh, what do you think Ivan?" Kouki asked the hyena next to him who started laughing insanely. "Yeah, just what I was thinking, a trio of trespassers." snarled Kouki. "And quite by accident I assure you." said a nervous Sampson. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, I know you. You're Spencer's little stooge." said Nanami as she looked down at Sampson who huffed at the insult. "I am the king's majordomo." said Sampson proudly.

"And that would make you?" Kouki asked Marcus who glared at the hyena. "The future king!" said Marcus bravely. "Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Nanami asked the young cub curiously. "Pah, you can't do anything to me." said Marcus as he continued glaring at the hyenas. "Uh-uh, technically they can, we are on their land." said Sampson nervously. "But Sampson, you said that they were nothing but slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers." said Marcus causing Sampson to gulp as he tried to get the cub to be quiet. "Ix-nay on the upid-stay." Sampson told Marcus nervously. "Who are you callin' upid-stay?" growled Kouki as he glared at the little trio causing the three to gulp. "Oh dear, look at the sun. It's time to go." said Sampson as he tried to usher the cubs away from the hungry hyenas but was stopped by Nanami who stood in front of the cubs.

"What's the hurry? We'd love you to stick around for dinner." said Nanami smirking. "Yeah. We could have whatever's "lion" around." said Kouki smirking as well. "Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?" asked Nanami as she looked at Kouki and Ivan as they all began to laugh letting the cubs and Sampson to escape. Ivan was the first one to stop laughing as he began to tap Nanami on the shoulder. "What, Ivan?" Nanami asked just as Kouki figured it out. "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Kouki asked Nanami who shook her head. "No, why?" Nanami asked curiously. "Cause THERE IT GOES!" yelled Kouki causing the hyenas to chase after the cubs who were running for their lives with Sampson flying after them until one of the hyenas had grabbed him by the tail.

"Did we lose them?" Thomas asked Marcus as they stopped to take a breath after running through the bone littered ground. "I think so." said Marcus as he looked around and then noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Sampson?" Marcus asked worringly as he and Thomas looked around for their feathery cubsitter.

Meanwhile the hyenas had captured Sampson and had dragged him to a small area where there were tons of miniature gysers. "Majordomo bird, hippity hop all the way to the birdy boiler." said Kouki as he grabbed Sampson by the wings and was forcing the bird into a small gyzer. "Oh no! Not the birdy boiler!" yelled Sampson as he was forced into the gyzer causing it to go off sending poor Sampson skyrocketing into the sky with his tail on fire causing the hyenas to laugh like crazy. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size." said Marcus after he and Thomas had watched them hurt Sampson. "Like you." said Nanami before she and the other hyenas began to chase the cubs through the bones once more until they had the poor cubs cornered.

"Marcus." said Thomas worringly as Nanami tried to snap at her but Marcus wouldn't let her as he scratched the hyena with his claws. "Here kitty, kitty." snarled Kouki as he and the other hyenas began to stalk closer and closer toward the two cubs who were shaking in fear. Suddenly Marcus pushed Thomas in front of him so he could protect his friend. Marcus then tried to roar at the hyenas like he had seen his father do before but it ended up sound more like a little meow causing the hyenas to start laughing especially when Thomas tried to help his friend by doing the same. "Ha, ha, ha, that was it? Do it again." said Nanami as she and the other hyenas began to laugh once more but quickly stopped as they heard a large roar causing their eyes to widen as Spencer jumped in front of them and the cubs and began to attack the hyenas who he quickly trapped. "Uncle, uncle." said a frightened Kouki. "Silence." growled Spencer causing the hyenas to cower in fear. "We're really sorry." said a scared Nanami causing Spencer to glare at him. "If you ever come near my son again." threatened Spencer causing the three hyenas to gulp. "Oh, this is your son." said Nanami in shock. "This is your son." said Kouki also in shock. "Did you know that?" Nanami asked Kouki who shook his head. "No, me? I didn't know that. Did you?" Kouki told Nanami. "No, of course not." said Nanami as Kouki kept saying no. Then the two hyenas looked at Ivan nervously. "Ivan?" Nanami and Kouki asked their friend who began to shake his head yes causing Spencer to roar angerly. "Tootles." said Kouki as he and his friends fled in fear.


	7. The Great Kings and Be Prepared

**Disney owns The Lion King while Bandai owns Digimon**

Chapter 7

The Great Kings and Be Prepared!

"Sampson, take Thomas home. I need to have a word with my son." said Sampson as he stopped just outside of Pride Rock causing the other three to stop with him. "Yes sire." said Sampson as he flew over to the cubs. "Good Luck." said Sampson as he looked at Marcus and then began to led Thomas home. "Dad, I," said Marcus as he tried to explain to his father why he had gone to the Elephant Graveyard. "Marcus, I am very disappointed in you." said Spencer as he looked down at his son. "I know." said Marcus sadly. "You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worst, you put Thomas in danger!" said Spencer causing the little cub to look at him sadly. "I was just trying to be brave like you." said Marcus with tears in his eyes. "Marcus, i'm only brave when I have to be. Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." said Spencer. "But you're not scared of anything." said Marcus as he looked up at Spencer. "I was today." amitted Spencer causing Marcus to look at him in shock. "You were?" Marcus asked in shock. "Yes. I thought I might lose you." said Spencer. "Woah, I guess even kings get scared, huh?" said Marcus. "Mmm-hmm." said Spencer. "But you know what?" Marcus asked Spencer who looked at him curiously. "What?" Spencer asked curiously. "I bet those hyenas were even scareder." said Marcus causing Spencer to chuckle. "That's 'cause nobody messes with your dad! Come here, you!" said Spencer as he tried to put Marcus in a headlock but he took off with Spencer running after him and soon the two were laughing as Spencer colasped on the ground and Marcus colasped on his father's head.

"Dad?" Marcus asked curiously. "Hmm?" Spencer asked as he looked out at the stary night sky. "We're pals, right?" Marcus asked curiously. "Right." said Spencer. "And we're alway be together, right?" Marcus asked causing Spencer to sigh. "Marcus, let me tell you something my father told me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars." said Spencer causing Marcus to look at the stars in awe. "Really?" Marcus asked in awe. "Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I." said Spencer as he continued to look at the stars with his son.

Meanwhile Nanami, Kouki, and Ivan were cleaning their wounds far away from Pride Rock. "Man, that lousy Spencer, I won't be able to sit for a week." complained Kouki as he rubbed his bottom while Ivan was laughing up a storm. "It's not funny Ivan." growled Kouki as he bared his teeth at Ivan causing him to try to stop laughing but it was no use as he kept going until Kouki pounced on him causing the two of them to fight. "Will you knock it off!" growled Nanami as she walked over to the boys who instantly stopped fighting each other but Ivan still kept biting his leg. "Well he started it." said Kouki as he glared at Ivan. "Look at you guys! No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain!" said Nanami as she looked at the two boy. "Man, I hate dangling." complained Kouki. "Yeah? You know if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' this joint." said Nanami as Ivan nodded in agreement. "I hate lions." said Kouki.

"So pushy..." grumbled Nanami.

"And hairy.." complained Kouki.

"Stinky.." complained Nanami who began to smile.

"And man are they..." began Kouki who began to grin.

"UUUUGLY!" said Nanami and Kouki at the same time causing all three to laugh.

"Now i'm sure not all lions are like that." said a voice causing the hyenas to look up at a tall ledge where a familiar lion layed. "Oh Karuta, it's just you." said Kouki in relef. "We were afraid it was somebody important." said Nanami. "Yeah, you know like Spencer." said Kouki. "I see." said Karuta as he raised and eyebrow at the hyenas. "Now that's power." said Kouki. "Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder." said Nanami. "Spencer." said Kouki causing Nanami to shudder. "Do it again." said Nanami. "Spencer!" said Kouki causing Nanami to shudder once more. "Spencer, Spencer, Spencer!" said Kouki before he and Nanami began to laugh once more causing Karuta to groan as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm surrounded by idiots." groaned Karuta as he took a zebra leg out from behind his back. "Not you Karuta, you're one of us. You're our pal." said Nanami.

"Charmed." said Karuta as he rolled his eyes. "Oh now that is cool, even thought he's not a king he still acts like one." said Nanami as Kouki agreed with her. "Hey, Karuta, did ya bring us any food? Did ya? Did ya?" Kouki asked the lion who then held the zebra leg over the hyenas causing them to drool. "I don't think I should give this to you. After all I practically gift wrapped those cubs for you and you couldn't even dispose of them." said Karuta as he thew the meat at the hyenas who began eating it. "They weren't evan alone." complained Nanami. "Yeah, what are suppose to do? Kill the king?" Kouki asked causing Karuta to grin. "Exactly." said Karuta as he jumped down off of the ledge and the walked over to the hyenas. "I never thought hyenas essential

But they're crude and unspeakably plain

Maybe they've a glimmer of potential

If allied to my vision and brain." said Karuta as he looked at the three hyenas and then began to sing.

Karuta: I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention!

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

(Karuta walked over to Ivan and then waved a paw over the hyena's face as Ivan stared off into space)

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares!

So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer

Nanami: And where do we feature?

Karuta: Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last, I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

"Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what?" Kouki asked Karuta curiously. "For the death of the king!" said Karuta deviously. "Why? Is he sick?" Kouki asked curiously. "No, fool, we're gonna kill him. And Marcus, too." said Karuta. "Great idea! Who needs a king?" said Nanami laughing. "No king! No king! La-la-la-la-la-la!" said Nanami and Kouki happily as they began to dance making Karuta mad. "Idiots! There will be a king!" yelled Karuta as he glared at the hyenas. "But you said, un..." said Kouki as Karuta kept glaring at him. "I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!" yelled Karuta causing the rest of the hyenas to run over to them. "Yay! All right! Long live the king!" shouted Nanami and Kouki. "Long live the king! Long live the king!" copyed the other hyenas.

Other Hyenas: King, king, king, king, king, king!

It's great that we'll soon be connected

With a king who'll be all time adored

Karuta: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century

Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Hyenas: Oooh la, la la!)

Meticulous planning (We'll have food!)

Tenacity spanning(Lots of food!)

Decades of denial(We repeat!)

Is simply why I'll(Endless meat!)

Be king, undisputed

Respected, saluted

And seen for the wonder I am

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!

Nanami, Kouki and Ivan: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!"


	8. The Stampede

**Disney owns The Lion King while Bandai owns Digimon**

Chapter 8

The Stampede

The next day Karuta led an excited Marcus to a gorge where he would put his new plan into action. "Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you." said Karuta in a sickly sweet tone of voice as he led Marcus to the middle of the gorge and onto a small rock just big enough for the cub to sit on. "Oooh. What is it?" Marcus asked excitedly as he looked at Karuta who shook his head. "If I told you, it wouldn't be surprise, now would it." smirked Karuta causing Marcus to pout. "If you tell me, i'll still act surprised." said Marcus as he tried to convince his uncle to tell him the surprise.

"Ha, ha, ha. You are such a naughty boy!" laughed Karuta. "Come on, Uncle Karuta." whinned Marcus as he looked at his uncle pleddingly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of ...father and son... thing. Well! I'd better go and get him." explained Karuta as he was about to leave Marcus but the little cub refused to let him leave as he jumped in front of him. "I'll go with you." said Marcus causing Karuta's eyes to widen. "No!" snapped Karuta before he calmed down after scaring the cub. "Ha, ha, ha. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas." Karuta told Marcus causing the cub's eyes to widen at the mention of the hyenas as Karuta herded a frightened Marcus back onto the rock.

"You know about that?" Marcus asked in shock causing Karuta to nod. "Marcus, everyone knows about that." said Karuta causing Marcus to sigh sadly. "Really?" Marcus asked sadly. "Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh? Oh, and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?" Karuta told Marcus before he began to walk away from the cub. "Oh, okay. Hey, Uncle Karuta, will I like this surprise?" Marcus asked curiously causing Karuta to grin. "Oh Marcus, it's to die for." smirked Karuta as he walked out of the gorge and went to see his brother.

Meanwhile high above Marcus, on the top of the gorge Nanami, Kouki and Ivan were keeping their eyes on a herd of wildebeast from behind some rocks while waiting for Karuta.

"Shut up!" growled Nanami as she glared at Kouki who's stomach was growling. "I can't help it. I'm so hungry...I gotta have a wildebeast." complained Kouki as Nanami shook her head. "Stay put!." growled Nanami as she put her paw in front of Kouki. "Well..can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Kouki begged Nanami who shook her head. "NO! Wait for the signal from Karuta." ordered Nanami just as Karuta appeared from atop a higher cliff. "There he is, let's go!" ordered Nanami as she led the other two hyenas after the wildebeasts.

+Down in the gorge+

"Little roar. Pah!" moaned Marcus as he was laying down on the small rock just as a chameleon crawled onto it. Marcus sat up and then roared weakly at the chameleon who payed him no mind. But Marcus wouldn't give up as he ran off the rock and leaned down next to the chameleon. Marcus then tried to scared it again with his little roar while the chameleon payed him no mind and kept crawling. Marcus didn't give up as he took a deep breath and meowed once more causing an echo to vibrate through the gorge.

Suddenly the ground began to shake as Marcus heard a thundering sound causing him to turn around to see a herd of wildebeasts heading his way causing his little eyes to widen in fear as he ran for his life trying to get away from the stampede which was being controled by Nanami, Kouki and Ed. Marcus ran as fast as he could trying to escape.

Meanwhile Spencer was walking near the gorge with Sampson on his shoulder. "Oh, look sire, the herd in on the move." said Sampson as he saw dust coming from the gorge. "Odd." said Spencer curiously as a worried Karuta ran over to them. "Spencer! Quick! Stampede, in the gorge. Marcus's down there." Karuta told his brother frightfully causing Spencer's and Sampson's eyes to widen in fear for the little cub. "Marcus!" gasped Spencer as he ran to the gorge with Karuta.

+Gorge+

Running as fast as he could Marcus escaped the stampede by climbing onto a falling tree branch and clung to it for dear life.


	9. The death of the king

**Disney owns The Lion King while Bandai owns Digimon**

Chapter 9

The death of the king

As Spencer and Karuta got to the top of the gorge Sampson flew down to the tree branch where Marcus was trapped on. "Sampson! Help me!" yelled a scared Marcus as the branch kept wiggling threatening to break. "Your father is on the way! Hold on!" Sampson yelled at the frighten cub before he flew back to Spencer and Karuta. "Hurry!" yelled Marcus who was worried that the branch would brake.

Meanwhile Spencer and Karuta slid down the steap cliffs looking for poor Marcus in the stampede when Sampson flew over to them with news. "There! There! On that tree branch!" yelled Sampson as he pointed out Marcus in the stampede to Spencer and Karuta. "Hold on Marcus!" yelled Spencer above the noise.

"AHHH!" yelled Marcus in fright as the tree branch began to break once more. Spencer, worried for his son, jumped into the stampede and ran through the herd to get to his son.

"Oh Karuta, this is awful! What do we do? What do we do? Hah! I'll go back for help! That's what i'll do! I'll go back for ackk!" said a frantic Sampson before Karuta knocked the bird into the wall causing him to be unconcious.

Meanwhile faster and faster Spencer ran through the herd dodging wildebeasts as he went until he close enough to the branch that held his son. But then with a loud snap the branch broke causing poor Marcus to fly through the air until Spencer caught him in his teeth. Spencer then ran back though the stampede with Marcus in his jaws while Karuta watched from above.

Spencer ran as fast as he could trying to get past the wildebeasts but accidently got hit making him drop Marcus who rolled under the stampede until Spencer caught him once more and then climbed up onto the rocks until he reached a steap cliff where he dropped Marcus safely and then got knocked back into the stampede. DAAAAD!" yelled Marcus as he watched his dad fall into the stampede. Marcus was scared even worst as he looked over the stampede for any sign of his dad.

Finally he saw Spencer jump out from the stampede, cling to the side of the cliff and then climb up to his brother while Marcus tried to get to his dad by climbing onto the rocks hoping it would lead to his dad.

But just as Spencer reached close to the top of the cliff his strength began to give out due to his injuries. "Karuta, brother! Help me!" begged Spencer as he began to slip off of the wall. But Karuta just smirked as he reached down and sunk his claws into Spencer's paws causing him to roar in pain. "Long live the king!" snarled Karuta as he threw Spencer off of the wall and onto the stampede below killing his own brother. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Spencer as he fell just as Marcus got to the top of one of the cliffs. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Marcus heartbrokenly as he saw his father fall.


	10. Marcus runs away and Karuta becomes king

**Bandai owns Digimon while Disney owns The Lion King**

Chapter 10

Marcus runs away and Karuta become king

Once the stampede finally ran through the gorge and the smoke cleared Marcus got down off of the small cliff and ran over to his father's body. "Dad, Dad, come on, you gotta get up. Dad, we gotta go home." said Marcus sadly as he tugged on his dad's ear until he let go.

"Help!" yelled Marcus as he tried to look around the gorge for help. "Somebody! Anybody!." yelled Marcus hoping that someone had heard him. "Help." cried Marcus heartbrokenly and then returned to his father's side where he began to cry until Karuta walked out from the fog and over to them to see if they were dead and was shocked to see his nephew still alive.

"Marcus?" Karuta asked as he saw Marcus turn to face him from underneith Spencer's paw. "What have you done?" Karuta asked Marcus pretending to be in shock. "The wildebeast.. and he tried to save me. It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen." cried Marcus as he crawled out from underneith his dad's paw. "Of course you didn't. No one ever means for these things to happen." said Karuta in fake concern as he wrapped a paw around Marcus and pulled the young cub over to him. "But the king is dead and if it weren't for you he would still be alive." said Karuta as he began to trick Marcus who was crying. "Oh, what would your mother think?" Karuta gasped in mock concern. "What am I going to do?" sniffled Marcus worringly. "Run! Run away Marcus and never return." said Karuta causing Marcus's eyes to widen as he ran from the gorge and away from the only home he ever knew.

As soon as Marcus was out of eye sight Nanami, Kouki and Ivan walked out of the dust and over to smirking Karuta. "Kill him." ordered Karuta causing the hyenas to run after the young prince who soon found himself in front of a mountain of rocks with the hyenas right behind him. Having no choice Marcus climbed up the rocks hoping to escape the evil hyenas.

Finally Marcus reached the top of the cliff but when he looked down he saw jagged rocks and a cactus patch. Knowing he couldn't turn the other way Marcus jumped down the cliff and began to roll down it with the hyenas right behind him straight into a thorn bush where Marcus climbed through the thorns trying his best to escape the evil hyenas. But as soon as Kouki saw the thorns he quickly stopped on a small cliff causing Nanami to stop behind him and Ivan to stop behind Nanami causing poor Kouki to fall into the patch. "OWWW!" yelled Kouki as he jumped up out of the patch in pain while Nanami and Ivan laughed at him. "AH! OO! E!" yelled Kouki in pain as he climbed back onto the cliff next to his laughing friends. "Say, there he goes. There he goes." said Nanami as she watched Marcus run out into the desert. "So go get him." said Kouki as he began to pulled the thorns off of him. "There ain't no way I am going in there. What you want me to come out looking like you, Cactus Butt?" said Nanami as she turned to look at her friends. "But we have to finish the job." agued Kouki as he spat some thorns at Ivan. "Well he's as good as dead out there anyway." said Nanami as she turned back towards the fleeing cub. "And if he comes back we'll kill him." said Nanami causing Kouki who had walked over to her to grin. "YEAH! YOU HEAR THAT IF YOU EVER COME BACK WE'LL KILL YA!" yelled Kouki as he looked out over the cliff.

Meanwhile Karuta had returned to Pride Rock and gathered all of the lionesses including Tony and Thomas. "Spencer's death is a terrible tragedy but to lose Marcus who had barely begun to live." said Karuta as lionesses, Tony, Thomas and Sampson mourned the loss of their king and prince. "For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise to great the dawning of a new era." said Karuta as the lionesses, Tony, Thomas and Sampson began to gasp as they began to hear and see hyenas walk out from the shadows. "A new era in which lion and hyena come together in a great and glorious future." said Karuta as he climbed onto the top of Pride Rock as more and more hyenas walked onto the Pride Lands while Homer sadly shook his head as he saw the hyenas enter the Pride Lands from his perch ontop of a rock. Homer then got off of the rock and headed back to his tree where he mourned for the young cub and the king. Heartbroken Homer wiped his hand over the painting of young Marcus causing it to blur as the baboon cried for the loss.


	11. Hakuna Matata

**Disney owns The Lion King and Bandai owns Digimon**

Chapter 11

Hakuna Matata

The next morning in a hot desert a group of buzzards landed around a small animal thinking it was dead when they were disturbed by a loud yell from a meerkat riding on the back of the warthog as they ran straight through the buzzards causing them to fly away. "Get out! Get out here!" yelled the meerkat as he jumped off of the warthog as they shooed the buzzards away. "I love this. Bowling for Buzzards." said the warthog to the meerkat. "He-he-he, gets them everytime." said the meerkat as the warthog walked over the small animal that the buzzards were after. "Uh-oh, hey Gaomon, you better come look. I think it's still alive." said the warthog causing Gaomon the meerkat to walk over to the small animal and pick up it's paw. "EE! Alrighty, what do we got here." said Gaomon as he looked under the paw and then quickly dropped it in fright. "Geez, it's a lion!" yelled Gaomon who then ran as fast as he could over to the warthog, climbed onto the warthog's back and then tried to get his friend to leave.

"Run, Agumon, move it!" yelled Gaomon as he pulled at Agumon's ears trying to make the warthog move. "Hey Gaomon, it's just a little lion. Look at him. He's so cute and all alone. Can we keep him?" Agumon asked Gaomon happily as he turned his head to look at his friend. "Agumon, are you nuts! You're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys like us." agued Gaomon as he tried to make his friend see sense. "But he's so little." agued Agumon who really didn't want to leave the little lion cub on his own. "He's gonna get bigger." agued Gaomon after he fell off of Agumon's back. "Maybe, he'll be on our side." agued Agumon causing Gaomon to laugh. "Ha! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe..he'll...Hey! I got it! What if he's on our side!" exclamed Gaomon causing Agumon to grin.

"You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea." said Gaomon as he got back onto Agumon's back. "So we're keeping him?" Agumon asked Gaomon who huffed. "Of course, who's the brains of this outfit?" Gaomon asked Agumon as the warthog picked up the lion cub using his tusks. "Uh?" answered Agumon. "My point exactly. Geez, i'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade." said Gaomon as Agumon began to walk out of the desert and into an oasis where Agumon layed the cub next to a small pond where Gaomon began to wake him. "You okay, kid?" Gaomon asked the cub curiously. "I guess so." replyed Marcus as he began to stand up and look at the ground sadly. "You nearly died." Agumon told Marcus worringly. "I save you with Agumon's help." said Gaomon as Agumon nodded. "Thanks for your help." said Marcus sadly as he walked away from his rescuers. "Hey, where are you going?" Gaomon asked Marcus wondering where the young cub was heading off to. "No where." said Marcus sadly.

"Gee, he looks blue." Gaomon told Agumon. "I'd say light, light brown." said Agumon causing Gaomon to shake his head. "No, no, no, I mean he's depressed." explained Gaomon. "Oh." said Agumon before he ran up to Marcus. "Kid, what's eattin ya?" Agumon asked Marcus causing Gaomon to laugh. "Nothing, he's at the top of the food chain. Ha ha ha!" laughted Gaomon as he tried to cheer the young cub up but it didn't work. "So where did you come from?" Gaomon asked Marcus who sighed. "Who cares, I can't go back." replyed Marcus as he began to walk away from Gaomon and Agumon once more but Gaomon stopped him. "Ah, you're an outcast. That's wonderful. So are we." said Gaomon as Agumon walked over to him. "So what did you do?" Gaomon asked Marcus who sighed sadly as he sat down. "Something terrible, I don't want to talk about it." said Marcus sadly. "Good, we don't want to hear about it." said Gaomon smiling as he folding his arms earning a glare from Agumon.

"Come on Gaomon." Agumon quietly told his friend before he looked at the lion cub. "Anything we can do?" Agumon asked Marcus worringly. "Not unless you can change the past." said Marcus sadly. "You know kid, in times like this my friend Gaomon says: You gotta put your behind in your past." said Agumon causing Gaomon to shake his head. "No, no, ametur. Lay down before you hurt your self." Gaomon told Agumon before he looked up at Marcus. "It's you gotta put your past behind you. Look kid, sometimes bad things happen and you can't anything about it, right?" Gaomon asked Marcus who sighed. "Right." said Marcus sadly. "Wrong! When the world turns it's back on you. You gotta turn your back on the world." Gaomon told Marcus who looked at him curiously. "That's not what I was taught." said Marcus as he remembered his dad's lessons.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me, Hakuna Matata." said Gaomon after he cleared his throat. "What?" Marcus asked wondering what his new friend was saying. "Hakuna Matata, it means no worries." said Agumon just as Gaomon began to sing.

Gaomon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase

Agumon: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze

As they sang Gaomon and Agumon led Marcus to a little grassy area where they filed down the lion's claws and fanned him.

Gaomon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days

Gaomon and Agumon: It's our problem-free! Philosophy

Gaomon: Hakuna Matata.

"Hakuna Matata?" Marcus asked curiously as he sounded out the word. "Yeah, it's our motto." explained Agumon. "What's a motto?" Marcus asked curiously. "Nothing, what's a-motto with you?" joked Gaomon causing Agumon and himself to laugh. "You know kid, these two words will solve all your problems." Agumon told Gaomon. "That's right, take Agumon for example." said Gaomon as he and Agumon began to sing once more.

Gaomon: Why, when he was a young warthog.

"When I was a young warthog!" belted Agumon as he hit a high note.

"Very nice." said Gaomon as he complemented his friend. "Thanks." said Agumon smiling as he and Gaomon returned to their song.

Gaomon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the Savannah after every meal

Agumon: I'm a sensitive soul

Though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And oh the shame!

Gaomon: He was ashamed

Agumon: Thought of changing my name

Gaomon: Oh, what's in name.

Agumon: And I got downhearded

Gaomon: How did you feel?

Agumon: Everytimg that I...

"Hey! Agumon! Not in front of the younger readers!" warned Gaomon causing the warthog to blush. "Oh, sorry." said Agumon before he and Gaomon

Gaomon and Agumon: Hakuna Matata

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata

Ain't no passing craze

Marcus who was starting to get used to his new friends and decided that he liked his new home: It means no worries

For the rest of your days

Gaomon: Yeah, sing it, kid!

Gaomon and Marcus: It's our problem free...

Agumon: Philosophy

All: Hakuna Matata.

Gaomon and Agumon then led Marcus to a beautiful clearing where he found a waterfall and beautiful trees. "Welcome to our humble home!" said Gaomon as he and Agumon led Marcus through the clearing. "You live here?" Marcus asked the two in shock at how beautiful everything was. "We live whereever we want." answered Gaomon proudly. "Yep! Home is where your rump rests! Heh." explained Agumon. "It's beautiful!" complemented Marcus as he continued to look around just as Agumon let out a huge burp.

"Excuse me! I'm stuffed." said Agumon embressed. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a while Zebra." said Marcus who hadn't eaten anything since before his dad died. "Eh-heh, we're fresh out of Zebra." said Gaomon nervously. "Any Antelope?" Marcus asked curious as Gaomon shook his head. "Hippo?" Marcus then asked curiously as he wondered what there was to eat. "Nope! Listen kid, if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to wrestle up some grub!" Gaomon exclaimed happily as he led Marcus and Agumon over to a large tree where Agumon then headbutted the tree's trunk causing tons of fruit to fall from the top of the tree. "Eww! What's that?" Marcus asked curiously as he had never seen anything like that before. "A fruit." said Gaomon who then ate the fruit whole grossing out Marcus. "Tastes juicy." said Gaomon happily as Agumon ate one as well. "Slimy, yet satisfying!" declared Agumon as he began to eat more of the fruit as Gaomon did the same as well as hold out some for Marcus to eat. "These are rare delicacies, mmm! This comes with a very plesent taste." said Gaomon as he popped more of the fruit into his mouth. "You'll learn to love them!" Agumon told Marcus as he ate more of the fruit. "I'm telling you, kid, this is the life. No rules, no responsibilities... ooh! The green kind. And best of all, no worries! Well, kid?" Gaomon asked as he handed Marcus some of the fruit causing the cub to gulp. "Oh, well. Hakuna Matata." said Marcus as he began to eat some of the fruit. Once he finished Marcus smiled. "Slimy... yet satisifying." said Marcus happily.

"That's it!" said Gaomon happily as he, Agumon and Marcus began to eat more of the fruit. After that day time soon passed quickly and Marcus soon grew to become a very hansome lion with a light tanish main.

Agumon and Gaomon as they walked down a log with an adult lion right behind them:

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna...

Marcus: It means no worries, for the rest of your days.

All: It's our problem free, philosophy.

Gaomon who then took a hold of a vine, began swinging through the air and then let go of the vine causing him to land into a nearby lake: Hakuna Matata!

Agumon who then began to do the same as Gaomon: Hakuna Matata!

Marcus who did the same as his adoptive parents: Hakuna Matata!


	12. Pride Rock's fate and The Great Kings

**Bandai owns Digimon while Disney owns The Lion King**

Chapter 12

Pride Rock's fate and The Great Kings

Meanwhile at Pride Rock things had gone from bad to worst as the beautiful grasslands around the once majestic kingdom had weithered and rotted into decay thanks to Karuta who let the hyenas do what ever they wanted and made the lionesses, Tony and Thomas hunt only for himself and the hyenas. Karuta at the moment was bored as he layed near the bones of his dinner and began to fiddle with the skull of a poor animal.

"No body knows the trouble i've seen, no body knows my sorrow." Sampson sang sadly from his little cage which was made out of an animal's ribs. "Oh Sampson, do lighten up. Sing something with a little bounce in it." Karuta ordered Sampson as he tossed a small piece of bone at the wall above the bird. "It's a small world after all.."smirked Sampson before Karuta interupted him. "No! Anything but that!" ordered Karuta causing to sing a different song. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, tee-tee-teely. There they are a standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head." sang Sampson before Karuta began to sing along with him causing the bird to sigh. "Oh, I would never had to do this for Spencer." sighed Sampson causing Karuta to growl. "What! What did you say?" growled Karuta as he pounced at Sampson's cage causing the small bird to back up in fear. "Ah, nothing." said Sampson in fear. "You know the law, never ever mention that name in my presents. I am the king!" growled Karuta causing Sampson to back up farther into the cage. "Yes sire, you are the king, I, I, I only ment to illistrate the differences in your rulings." explained Sampson just as he and Karuta heard three of the hyenas come into the cave.

"Hey boss!" yelled Kouki as he, Nanami and Ivan walked into the cave and over to their boss. "Oh, what is it this time?" Karuta asked as he began to rub his forehead to rid himself of the headache that he was beginning to get.

"We've got a bone to pick with you." said Kouki. "I'll handle this." Nanami told her friends before she walked even closer to Karuta. "Karuta, there's no food, no water." said Nanami worringly. "Yeah, it's dinner time and we ain't got no stinkin antrees." complained Kouki. "It's the lionesses, Tony and Thomas's job to do the hunting." explained Karuta. "Yeah but they won't go hunt." complained Kouki. "Oh, eat Sampson." said Karuta causing Sampson to gulp. "Oh, you wouldn't want me. I'd be so tough and gamey! Eww!" said Sampson as he tried to convice the hyenas not to eat him causing Karuta to laugh. "Oh Sampson, don't be foolish, all you need is a little garnish." said Karuta as he turned his back to the hyenas and began to walk away from them. "I thought things were bad under Spencer." Kouki muttered to his friends causing Karuta to quickly turn around to face the hyena. "What did you say?" growled Karuta causing Kouki to gulp. "I said nothing, nothing at all." winced Kouki after Nanami elbowed him. "Good, now get out." growled Karuta causing the hyenas to leave the cave. "Yeah, but we're still hungry." said Kouki. "OUT!" growled Karuta causing the hyenas to run out of the cave.

Night had also fallen at the Oasis where Gaomon, Agumon and Marcus were stargazing after eating a large meal. "Man, I'm stuffed." said Marcus after he burped. "Me too, I ate like a pig." said Agumon as they relaxed on the grass. "Agumon, you are a pig." Marcus told his adoptive father. "Oh right." said Agumon before he, Gaomon and Marcus let out a huge sigh. "Gaomon?" Agumon asked. "Yeah?" answered Gaomon. "Ever wonder what those sparkling dots are up there?" Agumon asked Gaomon curiously. "Agumon, I don't wonder, I know." said Gaomon. "Oh, what are they?" Agumon asked. "They're fireflys, fireflys that eh, got stuck up in that big blueish blackist thing." said Gaomon as he pointed to the sky as he answered Agumon's question.

"Oh gee, I always thought they were balls of gas burning millions of miles away." said Agumon. "Agumon, with you everything's gas." said Gaomon. "Marcus, what do you think?" Agumon asked wanting Marcus's option causing the lion to remember something his dad taught him. "Well, I don't know." said Marcus causing Gaomon and Agumon to try to convince him to share his thoughts. "We told you ours. Please!." said and begged Agumon. "Well, somebody that the Great Kings of the Past are up there watching over us." said Marcus as he shared what his father had taught him. "Really?" Agumon asked in awe. "You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us? Ha!" laughed Gaomon as he and Agumon began to laugh causing Marcus to sigh sadly. "Who told you something like that? What fool made that up?" Gaomon asked between fits of laughted as Marcus tried to laugh along with his friends but his heart just wasn't in it. "Yeah, pretty foolish huh?" Marcus asked before he looked heartbrokenly at the sky and then got up and walked over to a nearby cliff close to where they were laying. "What is something I said?" Gaomon asked curiously wondering what was wrong with his adoptive son. Marcus just sighed as he colasped on the cliff causing dust and leaves to fly though the air and travel all the way to Homer's tree.

+Homer's Tree+

Quickly Homer grabbed the dust and leaves that flew above him and then sniffed it causing the baboon to hum and he jumped back into his tree and climb down to a small area where dryed gourds and leaves hanged from the trees limbs. Homer then sat down and pulled a large turtle shell near him. Then he put the dust and leaves in his right hand and threw the items into the shell which the baboon then began to hum and he rocked the shell wondering what the sign could mean. After that he grabbed one of the fruit, broke it open and began to eat it while looking at the items in the sheild. "Hmm, Marcus? He's he's alive? He-he, He's alive!" shouted Homer who then jumped and danced over to his staff which was laying against the trees bark, grabbed the staff and then danced over to the painting of Marcus, dipped his hand into some red paint and then painted a main around the painting's head laughing the whole time. "It is time!" annouced Homer.


	13. Thomas and Can you feel the love tonight

**Bandai owns Digimon while Disney owns The Lion King**

Chapter 13

Thomas and Can you feel the love tonight

The next morning Agumon and Gaomon were walking through the jungle singing.

Agumon: A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh.

Gaomon: In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the mighty lion, I can't hear ya buddy, back me up, a WEEEEEE! A bumba bum away!

"Agumon? Agumon?" Gaomon asked wondering where his friend was while Agumon had snuck away from Gaomon and headed to a blueberry bush where he instantly began eating. Suddenly Agumon heard a twig snap causing him to turn away from his feast. "Gaomon?" Agumon asked as he looked around for his friend. Not seeing anything Agumon returned to his feast unaware he was being watched. Suddenly Agumon looked up from his feast once more to see a blue and white lion with a yellow main causing the warthog to scream in fright and then take off running causing the lion to chase after him.

Through the jungle Agumon ran while Gaomon continued his search for his best friend. "Agumon! Agumon!" said a worried Gaomon just as Agumon ran to his friend and ended up getting stuck under a tree root. "Agumon, hey what's going on?" Gaomon asked worringly as his friend tried to free himself. "He's going to eat me!" yelled a now freaked out Agumon as he kept trying to free himself so that he may escape the hungrey lion. "Huh?" Gaomon asked as he climbed ontop of the root to see what his friend was going on about. "Woah!" yelled Gaomon as he jumped off of the root and then began to try to push Agumon out of the hole. "Geez, why do I always have to save your AHHHH!" screamed Gaomon as the lion growled as he got closer and closer to his prey but just as the lion was about to reach the duo Marcus jumped over his adoptive parents and began to fight with the other lion while Gaomon and Agumon watched.

"Don't worry buddy, i'm here for ya

. Everything's going to be okay." said Gaomon as he to calm down Agumon's fears. "Get him! Bite his head!" Gaomon cheered Marcus who was fighting the strange lion as their roars filled the jungle. "Go for the jugular! The jugular!" yelled Gaoman who then turned to face Agumon. "See I told you he would come in handy." Gaomon told Agumon. But just as the strange lion pinned Marcus to the ground Marcus reconized his old friend. "Thomas?" Marcus asked the lion in shock causing the lion to back off and to back up away from Marcus. "Is it really you?" Marcus asked the lion. "Who are you?" the lion asked unsure who Marcus was. "It's me, Marcus." said Marcus as he tried to get his old friend to remember him. "Marcus?" Thomas asked curiously as he began to remember his old friend as Marcus nodded. "Woah!" yelled Thomas excitedly as he began to circle around his old friend. "Woah!" yelled Marcus as he did the same. "But how did you?" Thomas and Marcus asked each other at the same time. "But you.. Wow!" yelled Marcus excitedly. "But where did you come from?" Thomas asked excitedly. "Ah gee, this is cool! It's so great to see you." said Marcus happily. "It's great to see you." said Thomas happily as a confused Gaomon ran over to them. "Hey! What's going here!" Gaomon yelled at Thomas and Marcus. "What are you doing here?" Marcus asked Thomas not hearing a word Gaomon said.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Thomas asked as he and Marcus jumped happily not seeing Gaomon move in between them and take a deep breath. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" yelled Gaomon getting Thomas's and Marcus's attention. "Gaomon, this is Thomas, she's my best friend." said Marcus happily as he introduced the other lion to Gaomon. "Friend?" Gaomon asked in shock. "Yeah, hey Agumon, come over here!" yelled Marcus as Agumon finally freed himself. "Huh?" said Agumon as he walked over to the trio. "Thomas, this is Agumon. Agumon, Nala." said Marcus happily as he introduced Thomas to his other adoptive father. "Pleased to meet you." said Agumon as he nodded at Thomas. "Pleased to meet you as well." said Thomas happily as she looked at Agumon. "How do you do, Woah! Woah! Time Out! You know him." said Gaomon calmly as he pointed at Marcus and the at Thomas "He knows you, but he wants to eat him." said Gaomon calmly as he then pointed Agumon. "And everybody is okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE!" said Gaomon calmly and then angerly. "Relax Gaomon." said Marcus as Gaomon was calming down. "Wait until everyone finds out you've been here all this time and your mother what will she think." said Thomas causing Marcus to sadly at his friend.

"She doesn't have to know. No body has to know." said Marcus sadly as he began to remember why he was in the jungle. "Of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead." said Thomas. "They do?" Marcus asked curiously wondering why his own mother thought he was dead. "Yeah, Karuta told us about the stampede." said Thomas sadly. "He did? What else did he tell you?" Marcus asked Thomas hoping that Karuta didn't anyone why Spencer had died. "What else is matters? You're alive and that means you're the king." gasped Thomas. "King? Ha! Man, do you have you're lions crossed!" laughed Gaomon while Agumon bowed. "The king! You're majesty, I gravel at your feet." said Agumon as he crawled over to Marcus and began to kiss his paws gross the lion out. "Stop it." ordered Marcus. "It's not gravel it's grovel and don't, he's not the king." said Gaomon as he walked over to Agumon and then looked at Marcus. "Are ya?" Gaomon asked Marcus. "No!" said Marcus. "Marcus." said Thomas in shock. "No, I'm not the king, maybe I was going to be but that was a long time ago." said Marcus before he tried to walk away from them.. "Let me get this straight, you're the king and you never told us." Gaomon told Marcus in shock. "Look I'm still the same guy." said Marcus who has turned back around to face his friends. "But with power." said Gaomon. "Look, could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Thomas asked Gaomon and Agumon nicely. "Look what ever he has to say he can say it in front of us, right Marcus?" said and asked Gaomon as he walked over to Agumon. "Um, maybe you better go." Marcus told his adoptive parents. "It starts, you think you know a guy." grumbled Gaomon as he began to walk out of the clearing with Agumon who groaned. "Gaomon and Agumon, you learn to love them." said Marcus who then noticed that Thomas was getting depressed. "What?" Marcus asked concernly. "What is it?" Marcus asked as he walked over to Thomas who has his head down. "It's like your back from the dead. You don't know what this will mean to everyone, what this means to me." said Thomas who looked like he was about to cry. "Hey, it's okay." said Marcus as he tried to cheer his old friend up. "I've really missed you." said Thomas who then walked over to Marcus and began to rub his head under Marcus's. "I've missed you too." said Marcus as he began to nuzzle Thomas not knowing they were being watched by Agumon and Gaomon who were hiding behind a bush.

"I tell ya Agumon, this stinks." complained Gaomon. "Oh sorry." said Agumon. "Not you, them, alone." complained Gaomon. "What's wrong with that?" complained Agumon.

Gaomon who began to sing: I can see what's happening

Agumon who began to sing: What?

Gaomon: And they don't have a clue

Agumon: Who?

Gaomon: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two

Agumon: Oh

Gaomon: The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic in the air

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air."

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Meanwhile Marcus led Thomas down a path that led down a beautiful waterfall where they began to take a drink in the lake that the waterfall led into.

Marcus's thoughts: So many things to tell him

But how to make him see

The truth about my past? Impossible

He'd turn away from me

Thomas's Thoughts: He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is

The king I see inside?

Marcus smiled as he walked away from the lake, grabbed on to a vine and then began to swing on it over the lake and then let go causing him to drop into the water. Thomas's eyes widen in worry as he looked into the water for Marcus who as luck would have it surfaces, wrapped his front legs around Thomas's neck and then pulled him into the water as well.

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

Thomas gasped in the cool air as he climbed back onto land with Marcus right behind him with their mains covering their faces. Thomas then smirked as he pushed Marcus back into the water.

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Soon Thomas led Marcus on a chase through a large clearing and then back into a small group of trees where Marcus pounced on Thomas and they began to roll down a steap hill

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look to far

Finally the two landed at the end of the slope with Marcus ontop of a smile Thomas who then licked Marcus on the cheak shocking him.

Steeling through the nights's uncertainties

Love is where they are

Marcus smiled as he nuzzle his head against Thomas who did the same to him.

Meanwhile still behind the bushes Agumon and Gaomon had tears in their eyes knowing their adoptive son was falling in love.

Gaomon: And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

Agumon: His carefree days with us are history

Both: In short our pal is doomed!

Then all of a sudden Agumon and Gaomon began to cry.


	14. The Past Hurts

**Bandai owns Digimon, Disney owns The Lion King**

Chapter 14

The Past hurts

"Isn't this a great place?" Marcus asked Thomas as they walked down a fallen log. "It is beautiful." agreed Thomas as he looked around. "But I don't understand something, you've been alive all this time, why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?" Thomas asked Marcus who sighed as he jumped onto some hanging vines. "Well, I just needed to get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did and it's great." said Marcus causing Thomas to look at him sadly. "We've really needed you at home." said Thomas sadly. "No one needs me." said Marcus. "Yes, we do. You're the king." said Thomas who was starting to get annoyed at having to repeat himself. "Thomas, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Karuta is." agued Marcus. "Marcus, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands." amitted Thomas. "What!" Marcus asked in shock. "Everything's been destoryed. There's no food, no water. Marcus if you don't do something soon everyone will starve." said Thomas as he tried to get his friend to listen to reason.

"I can't go back." said Marcus as he jumped out of the vines. "Why?" Thomas demanded as he began to get mad. "You wouldn't understand." said Marcus. "What wouldn't I understand?" Thomas asked angerly. "No, No, no, it doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata." said Marcus confusing Thomas. "What?" Thomas asked. "Hakuna Matata, it's something I learned out here. Look sometimes bad things happen..." began Marcus. "Marcus!" said Thomas angerly. "And there's nothing you can do about it so why worry." said Marcus as he tried to walk away from his friend. "Because it's your responsibility." agued Thomas as Marcus walked back down the fallen log. "What about you, you left?" Marcus agued right back. "I left to find help and I found you. Don't you understand, you're are only hope." agued Thomas. "Sorry." said Marcus. "What's happened to you? You're not the Marcus I remember." Thomas asked his friend knowing that his old cub hood friend wouldn't have acted this way. "You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfyed." Marcus told Thomas. "No, just disappointed." said Thomas. "You know your starting to sound like my father." said Marcus as he climbed off of the log. "Good at least one of us does." said Thomas causing Marcus to get mad. "LISTEN YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SHOW UP AND TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH." Marcus yelled at Thomas before he tried once more to walk away from his friend. "I would if you would just tell me." said Thomas. "FORGET IT!" yelled Marcus before he walked away from his friend. "FINE!" yelled Thomas as Marcus left his sight.

"She's wrong." said Marcus as he walked into a small grove and then began to pace back and forth. "I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past." said Marcus who then looked up at the sky. "You said you'd always be there for me!" Marcus yelled at the sky. "But you're not. And it's because of me." said Marcus sadly. "It's my fault. It's my fault." said Marcus sadly as he began to cry. Suddenly Marcus picked his head up as heard someone singing. "Asante sana, squash banana. We we nugu, mi mi apana. Asanta sana, squash banana. We we nugu, mi mi apana. Asante sana, squash banana. We we nugu, mi mi apana. A-do-de-do da-do-ba-de-do. Ha-ha-ha." sang Homer as he bounced on a tree branch and then began to swing on another one of the tree's limbs as Marcus began to walk though a large area of tall grass.

Meanwhile Marcus walked through the grass and onto a long log where he sat down on the log and then looked down at his own reflection in the water below. But when he went to lay down he heard the strange words again as a rock landed into the water rippling his reflection. "Asante sana, squash banana. We we nugu, mi mi apana." sang Homer once more as he hopped on the tree limb while hanging on with his hands while Marcus rolled his eyes. "Come one, will you cut it out?" Marcus asked the strange baboon. "Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back." said Homer as he hopped off of the limb and began to walk over to Marcus who was getting up off of the log. "Ha ha ha ha"! laughed Homer as he followed Marcus off of the log and into the tall grass. "Creepy little monkey." said Marcus as he tried to escape his odd new friend. "Will you stop following me? Who are you?" Marcus asked the baboon. "The question is, who are you?" Homer asked Marcus after he walked in front of the lion who was unsure how to answer the question. "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure." sighed Marcus.

"Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret." whispered Homer as he took Marcus's ear and pulled the now confused lion closer to him. "Asante sana squash banana. We we nugu!" sang Homer once more right in Marcus's ear causing the lion to shake his head as Homer let go of his ear and began to dance. "Uhh! Enough already! What is that supposed to mean, anyway?" Marcus told and then asked the strange baboon. "It means you are a baboon and I'm not." explained Homer who laughed as Marcus began to walk away from now crazy baboon. "I think you're a little confused." said Marcus as he tried to escape the crazy baboon.

"Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused." said the baboon as he appeared in front of Marcus and then pointed his finger at the lion's nose. "You don't even know who you are." said the baboon causing Marcus to look at him curiously. "Oh, and I suppose you know." Marcus asked the baboon sarcasticly as he tried to escape the nutty baboon once more. "Sure do. You're Spencer's boy." said the baboon causing a shocked Marcus to quickly turn to face the baboon who just grinned. "Bye." said Homer who quickly took off with Marcus right on his heals. "Hey, wait!" yelled Marcus as he began to chase after the baboon.

Homer began to lead Marcus though the grass, over the log, and all the way to a short rock where the baboon sat meditating. "You knew my father?" Marcus asked the baboon curiously wondering why he never met him before. "Correction-I know your father." said Homer in a calm voice causing Marcus to sigh. "I hate to tell you this...but he died along time ago." said Marcus sadly causing Homer to open his eyes. "Nope. Wrong again!" yelled Homer who then jumped off of the rock and began laughing as he ran over to a small opening that led into a forest made out of overturned trees. "He's alive, and i'll show him to you. You follow old Homer. He knows the way. Come on!" laughed Homer who then entered the opening with Marcus right behind him.

Marcus climbed over and under thick roots as he followed the baboon who he thought was going to lead him to his father. "Don't dawdle. Hurry up!" Homer told Marcus as he led the lion deeper and deeper into the forest. "Hey, whoa, wait, wait." Marcus yelled at Homer as he tried to catch up to the fast baboon. "Come on. Come on!" Homer told Marcus as he tried to get the lion to hurry up and catch up to him. "Would you slow down?" Marcus asked Homer who began to chant the strange words again. "Uhh!" humfed Marcus as he triped on a root and got cover in dust. But the lion kept following the baboon even after breaking free of some vines that got caught around his neck.

Finally Homer appeared in front of the lion and held his hand palm foward in front of Marcus's face. "Stop!" order Homer causing Marcus to stop running. "Shh." shushed Homer as he put a finger over his lips signaling Marcus to be quiet as he led the lion out of the thicket. "Look down there." said Homer as he pulled back some grass causing Marcus to walk over to the grass and look down unto a small pond that showed his reflection causing Marcus to sigh.

"That's not my father. That's just my reflection." sighed Marcus sadly. "No. Look harder." said Homer as he touched the water. "You see? He lives in you." said Homer as Marcus's reflection began to ripple and change into Spencer's disappointed reflection. Suddenly Marcus heard thunder and a familiar voice. "Marcus." said the voice causing Marcus to look up. "Father?" Marcus asked as he looked up at the night sky to see the darken cloud take the shape of Spencer. "Marcus, you have forgotten me." said Spencer disappointedly. "No, how could I?" Marcus denyed. "You have forgotten who you are.. and so have forgotten me." said Spencer as the clouds began to turn pinkish blue as they swirled around the spirit's head. "Look inside yourself, Marcus. You are more then what you have become." said Spencer as a golden light appeared behind the clouds. "You must take your place in the circle of life." said Spencer. "How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be." Marcus shouted at the spirit. "Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king. Remember who you are." said Spencer who began to look just as he did when he was alive. "Remember who you are." repeated the spirit who began to return to cloud form and then to the great beyond.

"No! Please, don't leave me!" begged Marcus as he tried to run after the clouds but it was too late as the clouds returned to normal leaving a staring night sky. "Remember." said the spirit one last time. "Father!" called Marcus as the spirit repeated itself. "Don't leave me." sighed Marcus sadly as he sat down on a grassy hill. "What was that? Ha ha! The weather-Pbbah!" laughed Homer as he walked over to Marcus. "Very peculiar, don't you think?" Homer asked. "Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing." agreed Marcus knowing he had to go back to Pride Rock. "Ahh, change is good." said Homer wisely. "Yeah, but it's not easy." said Marcus. "I know what I have to do...but going back means i'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long." Marcus told Homer who promply whacked him on the head with his stick causing the lion to look at him in shock. "OW! Jeez! What was that for?" yelled Marcus as he rubbed his head to make sure his head wasn't bleeding as he wondered why he was hit on the head by the now grinning Homer. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past. Ha ha ha!" laughed Homer. "Yeah, but it still hurts." said Marcus as he rubbed his sore head. "Oh, yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it..or learn from it." said Homer who tried to hit Marcus with the stick again but Marcus ducked. "Ahh. You see? So, what are you going to do?" Homer asked Marcus as the baboon laughed. "First, i'm going to take your stick." said Marcus who snatched Homer's stick with his teeth and then tossed it into the grass. "No, no, no, no! Not the stick!" protested Homer who ran after his stick. "Hey! Where are you going?" Homer yelled at Marcus who began to run. "I'm going back!" yelled Marcus as he began to run back to Pride Rock hoping he wasn't too late.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" yelled Homer happy that Marcus was heading to face his past.


	15. Going Back

**Marvel/Stan Lee owns Tony Stark, Bandai owns Digimon, Disney owns the Lion King**

Chapter 15

Going back

Meanwhile Agumon and Gaomon were sleeping peacefully in the clearing not knowing that Marcus was returning to Pride Rock when Thomas walked over the the sleeping couple and began to poke Gaomon. "Hey, Hey, wake up." whispered Thomas as he tried to wake up Gaomon who sleeply turned around to face the lion as he opened his eyes and then screamed causing Agumon to wake up and scream as well. "It's OK! Whoa, whoa! It's OK! It's me!" said Thomas as he tried to get Agumon and Gaomon to calm down. "Don't ever do that again. Carnivores-OY!" Gaomon told Thomas as he calmed down. "Have you guys seen Marcus?" Thomas asked the duo hoping that Marcus had calmed down from their fight. "I thought he was with you." said Gaomon worringly hoping that his adopted son wasn't lost even though the lion could take care of himself. "He was but now I can't find him. Where is he?" explained and then asked Thomas just as they heard someone laughing. "Ha ha ha! You won't find him here! Ha ha! The king has returned." said Homer from ontop a nearby tree causing Thomas to grin. "I can't believe it. He's gone back." said Thomas in shock.

"Gone back? What do you mean?" Gaomon asked Thomas worringly. "Hey, what's goin' on here?" Gaomon then asked as he noticed that the strange baboon was gone. "Who's the monkey?" Gaomon then asked wondering what in the jungle was going on. "Marcus's gone back to challenge Karuta." Thomas explained happily. "Who?" Gaomon asked not knowing who Karuta was. "Karuta." said Thomas who thought Marcus might have told his adoptive parents about his uncle. "Kawhata?" Agumon asked curiously causing Thomas to shake his head. "No. It's his uncle." explained Thomas. "The monkey's his uncle?" Gaomon asked as he tried to understand what was going on. "No! Marcus has gone back to challenge his uncle...to take his place as king." Thomas explained slowly hoping that Agumon and Gaomon understood what was going on now. "Oh." said Gaomon and Agumon as they finally figured it out.

Meanwhile Marcus ran through the desert hoping he wasn't too late to save his home. As he got closer and closer he hoped that Pride Rock wasn't destoryed under the rule of his uncle. Finally as the moon rose in the sky Marcus arrived at Pride Rock but he was in shock as he wondered what had happened to his once beautiful home. All the trees and grass had died leaving only durt and dust behind. Marcus looked around sadly at the bones that littered the once beautiful grounds. The only thoughts going through his head were how could his uncle do all this evil and what happened to his mother and Tony. As Marcus climbed onto a small cliff his heart broke even more as he saw that there were only animal bones near his home and that the grass and water were gone there too. It was horrible for Marcus to see what his home had turned into while he was gone. Marcus knew one thing though Karuta was going to pay for turning his home into this wasteland. "Marcus, wait up!" yelled Thomas as finally caught up with his friend. "It's awful, isn't it?" Thomas asked Marcus who sighed. "I didn't want to believe you." amitted Marcus. "What made you come back?" Thomas asked his friend wondering what changed Marcus's mind.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me...and i've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" Marcus told Thomas. "I will." said Thomas. "It's gonna be dangerous." said Marcus knowing full well his friend would go with him anyway. "Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha!" said Thomas quoting what Marcus once said when they were cubs. "I see nothing funny about this." said Gaomon as he and Agumon walked over to the two lions. "Gaomon, Agumon, what are you doing here?" Marcus asked in shock as he and Thomas turned their heads to see Marcus's adoptive parents walking over to them. "At your service, my liege." said Agumon as he bowed. "We're gonna fight your uncle for this?" Gaomon asked as he looked around the ruined Pride Lands. "Yes, Gaomon. This is my home." said Marcus. "Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Marcus, if it's important to you...we're with you to the end." Gaomon told Marcus causing the lion to smile.

Soon dark clouds began to fill the sky as thunder rumbled and Marcus, Thomas, Agumon and Gaomon snuck closer and closer to Pride Rock being careful not to be spotted by the hyenas which were surrounding Pride Rock. "Hyenas. I hate Hyenas." said Gaomon as he looked around at all the hyenas from their hiding place behind a fallen tree and some small boulders. "So, what's yout plan for getting past those guys?" Gaomon asked Marcus. "Live bait." replyed Marcus. "Good idea. Hey!" said Gaomon knowing that he and Agumon were the live bait. "Come on, Gaomon. You guys have to create a diversion." Marcus told his adoptive parents. "What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" Gaomon asked Marcus.

A few minutes later the hyenas were awaken by a loud drumming causing them to turn around and see Gaomon dressed in a lei and a hula skirt while Agumon was laying down with his eyes closed and an apple in his mouth. Gaomon then began to hula as he sang.

Gaomon: Luau!

If you're hungry for a hunk

of fat and juicy meat

Eat my buddy Agumon here

because he is a treat

Come on down and dine

on this tasty swine

All you have to do

is get in line

(The hyenas hungry for food got up from their spots and start licking their lips as they began to slowly head closer and closer to their prey. )

Gaomon: Are you achin'

Agumon: Yep, yep, yep,

Gaomon: For some bacon?

Agumon: Yep, yep, yep,

Gaomon: He's a big pig

(As the hyenas came closer and closer to their prey, Marcus and Thomas snuck past them and headed to Pride Rock hoping that Agumon and Gaomon would be alright. )

Agumon: Yep yep.

Gaomon: You could be

a big pig, too, oy!

Agumon and Gaomon then screamed as they ran off with the hyenas right on their tails.

Meanwhile Marcus and Thomas made it near Pride Rock with out any more trouble. "Thomas, you find my mother and Tony, then rally the lionesses. I'll look for Karuta." Marcus told Thomas who nodded. Soon the duo split up as Marcus snuck closer and closer to Pride Rock and then hid near some boulders as thunder rumbled once more.

Karuta stood ontop a low boulder as he looked out on to the crowd of hyenas. "Sarah!" yelled Karuta causing his voice to echo as he called for the former queen who held her head up high as she walked past the hyenas even when some of them would snap at her heals as she made it on top of the boulder that Karuta was standing on.

"Yes, Karuta?" Sarah asked without emotion. "Where is your hunting party? There're not doing their job." Karuta asked as he began to pace. "Karuta, there is no food. The herds have moved on." said Sarah without emotion once more. "No, you're just not looking hard enough." said Karuta in denial. "It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock." Sarah told Karuta knowing that it was their only hope of survival with Karuta as their king. "We're not going anywhere." snarled Karuta who didn't want to leave his kingdom. "Then you have sentenced us to death." Sarah told Karuta in shock knowing that her pride and her self was doomed unless something happened.


	16. The Final Battle and The New King

**Bandai owns Digimon, Disney owns The Lion King, Marvel/Stan Lee owns Tony Stark**

Chapter 16

The Final Battle and The new king

"Then so be it." growled Karuta who didn't want to leave. "You can't do that." growled Sarah as she glared at Karuta. "I am the king. I can do whatever I want." said Karuta as he turned his back on Sarah. "If you were half the king Spencer was-" began Sarah before Karuta hit her causing the lionness to fall to the ground. Marcus roared as he climbed down from his hiding place after watching the whole thing. "Spencer? No, you're dead." said Karuta in shock as Marcus ran over to his mother and then nuzzled her causing her to wake up. "Ohh, Spencer?" Sarah groaned as she saw her son. "No, it's me." said Marcus. "Marcus. You're alive? How can that be?" Sarah asked curiously wondering how her son could be alive. "It doesn't matter. I'm home." said Marcus as he nuzzled his mom once more. "Marcus? Marcus. Oh, I'm a little surprised to see you...alive." said Karuta who then glared at Nanami, Kouki and Ivan who gulped from above them. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Marcus growled as he started to stalk towards Karuta who began to back away from Marcus until he reached a high boulder as thunder once more rumbled. "Oh, Marcus, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom.." began Karuta nervously. "Are no longer you. Step down Karuta." growled Marcus as he got closer and closer to Karuta. "Oh, well, I would, naturally." laughed Karuta. "However, there is one little problem. You see them?" Karuta asked as he pointed up at the hungry hyenas above them as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed.

"They think I'm king." explained Karuta. "Well, we don't." said Thomas and he, Tony and the lionesses gathered around Sarah as Tony helped his old friend up. "Marcus's the rightful king." said Thomas. "The choice is yours, Karuta. Either step down or fight." warned Marcus as he glared at Karuta. "Oh, must this end in violence?" Karuta asked as he stepped away from his nephew. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Marcus?" said Karuta as he walked near Thomas, Tony, Sarah and the other lionesses who were glaring at him. "That's not going to work, Karuta. I've put it behind me." Marcus told Karuta. "But what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" Karuta asked as he walked over to the lionesses, Tony and Thomas. "Marcus, what is he talking about?" Thomas asked Marcus curiously. "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret." smirked Karuta as he stalked over to Marcus causing Marcus to glare at him.

"Well, Marcus, now's your chance to tell them." smirked Karuta as he walked around Marcus. "Tell them who is responsible for Spencer's death." smirked Karuta as he walked away from Marcus and over to a concerned Thomas, Tony, Sarah and the other lionesses as lightning flashed and thunder roared once more. "I am." said Marcus sadly as he took a few steps towards the others. Sarah and Thomas couldn't believe it as Sarah walked over to her son. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true." Sarah told her son heartbrokenly as Marcus looked down toward the ground unable to see his mother's face. "It's true." said Marcus sadly. "You see? He admits it! Murderer!" growled Karuta as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. "No, it was an accident." defended Marcus. "If it weren't for you, Spencer would still be alive." growled Karuta as he stalked over to Marcus once more who turned to face his uncle as thunder rumbled. "It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?" Karuta growled at Marcus as he stalked around him. "No." said Marcus sadly. "Then you're guilty." growled Karuta. "No, I'm not a murderer." said Marcus worringly as he began to back up as thunder rumbled. "Oh, Marcus, you're in trouble again." said Karuta with the hyenas behind him as he slowly stalked Marcus until he was close to the edge of the cliff. "But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you...and now everyone know why!" snarled Karuta as Marcus walked backwords until Marcus almost fell off the edge but managed not to as he held on to the edge by his front paws.

"Uhh!" yelled Marcus. "MARCUS!" yelled Thomas worringly as lightning struck the ground catching the dead plants on fire. "Now, this looks familiar." Karuta told Marcus who was trying to climb back on to the top of the cliff. "Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmm. Oh, yes. I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." laughed Karuta before he bent down to Marcus's ear as he sunk his claws into Marcus's paws. "And here's my little secret-I killed Spencer." Karuta whispered in Marcus's ear causing Marcus to remember what really happened that fateful day. "NO! Murderer!" yelled Marcus as he jumped over the cliff and then pinned down Karuta with his paw on his uncle's throat causing the lionesses, Tony and Thomas to looked at them worringly and sadly. "No, Marcus, please." begged Karuta. "Tell them the truth." growled Marcus. "Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold-" said Karuta nervously causing Marcus to press down on Karuta's throat choking him. "All right. All right. I did it." choked out Karuta. "So they can hear you." growled Marcus as he stopped choking Karuta. "I killed Spencer!" yelled Karuta causing the hyenas to attack Marcus while the lionnesses, Thomas and Tony roared as they attacked the hyenas to get them away from Marcus.

"Hee-yah!" yelled Agumon as he charged through the hyenas with Gaomon yelling as well riding on his back. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through." yelled Gaomon as Agumon charged though the hyenas like they were bowling pins. "Hot stuff. Whoo!" yelled Gaomon as he jumped off of Agumon's back as the pig kicked a hyena with his back legs. Agumon and Gaomon then snarled and grunted as they split up to deal with the hyenas while Marcus growled as he went looking for Karuta and attacked any hyenas he saw. But just as one of the hyenas bit him on the back a familiar stick smacked the hyena off of his back causing Marcus to look up and see Homer screaming as he pumped his staff in the air. Homer then jumped down right in the middle of four hyenas. Hyena 1 tried to charge at him first. "Waah! Hyah!" yelled Homer as he attacked the hyenas with his staff and also kicked them. One of the hyenas tried to sneak up on him until the hyena was punched by Homer who wasn't even looking. Hyenas ran down Pride Rock knowing they were no match for Marcus, Thomas, Tony, Agumon, Gaomon, Homer and the lionesses.

Scared Gaomon ran as fast as he could from the hyena chasing him until he arrived at the bone cage where Sampson was locked in. "Let me out! Let me out!" Sampson yelled at Gaomon. "Let me in! Let me in!" Gaomon yelled back as he ran into the cage. "Please don't me." Gaomon begged Nanami and Kouki. "Drop'em!" Agumon ordered the two hyena as he appeared at the cave's entrence. "Het, who's the pig?" Kouki asked. "Are you talkin' to me?" Agumon asked the hyenas angerly. "Uh oh, he called him a pig." said Gaomon told Nanami who looked at Gaomon curiously. "Are you talking to me?" Agumon growled at the hyenas. "Shouldn't have done that." Gaomon warned the hyenas. "Are you talking to me?" yelled Agumon. "Now they're in for it." said Gaomon who shut his eyes knowing Agumon hated to be called that word by anyone else but him or Marcus. "They call me...Mister Pig! Aaaaah" yelled Agumon before he charged at the hyenas. "Take that, you stupid.." said Gaomon as a shocked Ivan listened to everything from outside of the cave. "Take that, and that!" said Gaomon as bones and rock flew out of the cave and hit Ivan who soon ran from the cave with a scared Kouki and Nanami right behind him. "Woo!" shouted Gaomon. "Run, you yellow-bellied-" Agumon shouted as Gaomon and Sampson cheered.

Meanwhile Marcus looked around Pride Rock until he spotted his coward of an uncle trying to escape. Roaring Marcus charged after him causing Karuta to run as fast as he could back to the top of the cliff with Marcus right behind him as the fire spread all around them. "Murderer." Marcus growled as he stalked over to Karuta who was trapped. "Marcus, Marcus, please. Please, have mercy. I beg you." said Karuta worringly thinking Marcus would kill him. "You don't deserve to live." growled Marcus as he got closer and closer to the cowering Karuta. "But, Marcus, I am..family. Heh heh. It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea." said Karuta as he tryed to blame the hyenas who were listening to the whole thing as Karuta betrayed them. "Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie." growled Marcus as he got closer and closer to Karuta until he was face to face with him. "What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own uncle." Karuta asked Marcus worringly as he layed down on the cliff. "No, Karuta. I'm not like you." said Marcus. "Oh, Marcus, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise." lied Karuta. "And how can I prove myself to you?" Karuta asked Marcus as he got up. "Tell me. Anything." lied Karuta. "Run. Run away, Karuta, and never return." ordered Marcus as he told Karuta the same thing Karuta told him on that fateful day causing Karuta to look at him in shock.

"Yes. Of course. As you wish.." began Karuta as he walked around Marcus who watched him the whole time. "Your majesty!" growled Karuta as he knocked some ash from the ground into Marcus's eyes causing the lion to scream in pain. As Marcus got the ash out of his eyes Karuta jumped on to Marcus, wrapped his arms around Marcus's neck and then threw him onto the ground. Roars filled the air as Marcus and Karuta faught. Neither one giving up until the other was either wounded or dead. Back and forth they scratched and clawed at each other until Karuta smacked Marcus so hard that he flew through the fire and landed on his back. Karuta then jumped through the fire as well and landed on Marcus's hindlegs causing Marcus to kick him off causing the lion to fly over the cliff and land on the ground below. Marcus then looked down below wondering if his uncle was still alive. As Karuta weakly got up the hyenas slowly walked out from the fire towards him led by a mad Nanami, Kouki and Ivan. "Ohh. My friends." said Karuta happily thinking the hyenas wouldn't do anything to him. "Friends? I thought he said we were the enemy." said Nanami. "Yeah. That's what I heard." agreed Kouki causing Karuta's eyes to widen in fear. "Ivan?" Nanami and Kouki asked their friend who began to laugh evily as more and more hungry hyenas appeared as fire encased them. "No, no. Let ne explain. No, you don't understand." begged Karuta but it was too late for his fate had already been sealed as the hyenas began to gather around him.

Soon rain poored from the sky ontop of the fire putting it out slowly. Soon the fire had been put out leaving the Pride Lands to look more dark and sadden then it did before as Agumon and Gaomon walked though the mess as they headed to their adopted son who was walking down the cliff toward Thomas, Tony and Sarah with Sampson nearby. Sarah had never been more proud of her son as she touched her head to his own. Then Sarah backed up letting Thomas nuzzle Marcus who did the same to him. Homer then rattled his staff causing Marcus, Thomas, Sarah and Tony to look up at the wise baboon as he pointed his staff at the top of Pride Rock. Marcus knew what he had to do as he climbed onto Pride Rock and up until he reached Homer who bowed causing Marcus to hug him. "It is time." said Homer after he hugged Marcus back. Marcus then continued his climb slowly until he reached the top of the cliff as his friends and family watched on proudly. Thunder rumbled as Marcus heared his father's voice from the clouds as they parted away revealing the night sky. "Remember." said Spencer's spirit. Marcus then roared louder then he ever roared before causing the lionesses, Tony and Thomas to roar back at their new king.

Se-fi-le

Soon the grass and trees grew back and the Pride Lands looked as beautiful as they once did.

Baba ti-tabo

Maye babo busa lomhlaba

Months later animals great and small gathered around Pride Rock to celebrate the birth of the new prince of the Pride Lands.

Ubuse ngo xolo

Ubuse ngo thando

Ubuse ngo xolo

Ubuse ngo thando

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Till we find our place

Ontop of Pride Rock Marcus, Thomas, Agumon and Gaomon stood happily as they looked down at the crowd as Sampson flew over to them.

On the path unwinding

In the circle

As Marcus and Thomas looked at each other with love in their eyes Homer walked over to them with blinking baby boy cub in his arms.

The circle of life

Homer then raised the new born cub to the sky causing the whole kingdom to cheer for their new prince.

Circle of

Life.

**The End**


End file.
